Forever And Always
by GrifterRIJBTS
Summary: Nate finds out something about Sophie that is horrible. What happens when Nate goes out for a drive while he is drunk and it is storming? Only bad! Summary sucks, I know, but if I told you anymore, I would ruin it! So please read & review! Some Rizzoli & Isles in it! Story is kind of dark & swearing is involved! AU btw! STORY IS COMPLETED! Thanks for all who read it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a stormy Tuesday night and Nathan Ford was down in the Brew Pub drinking away. But this time he wasn't drinking because of his terrible past. This time he was drinking because of what happened between him and…well his soon to be wife, but now it is ex. He still couldn't believe what Sophie did. He was so hurt by it words couldn't describe how hurt he was. He believed that she would never do anything like that. He trusted her and he loved her with all of his heart. Hell, he still loved her after all she did to him. The memory of their heated argument/fight just kept repeating and repeating in Nate's head. And the more and more it was repeating itself, the more and more he drank. He then got up and walked over to a mirror and saw all the cuts and bruises on him.

_*3 hours before Nate was drinking his life away*_

_ Nate walked into his home and noticed something strange was going on. "Sophie? Are you home?" Nate yelled. He then heard stuff upstairs in his house and decided to go upstairs. He then walked up to his and Sophie's bedroom door and noticed the door was locked. He then heard Sophie in there and another man was in there too. "Sophie, what the hell are you doing in there?" Nate yelled as he tried getting into his bedroom. He then broke down the door and saw another man, on top of Sophie, naked, in his bed. "What the fuck is this Sophie?" Nate yelled as the man and Sophie got up really quick and got dressed real quick._

_ "Nate, I know this looks bad." Sophie said._

_ "Hell yeah it looks bad. What the hell Sophie?" Nate yelled pissed off. "I'm gone for an hour and you got another man here?" Nate yelled._

_ "Nate. I just needed a change." Sophie said shrugging her shoulders._

_ "You needed a change?" Nate asked. "That's fucking nice to know you needed a damn change but Sophie we are in a fucking committed relationship. You don't go off having sex with someone else." Nate yelled._

_ "Um, for the record. I've known her longer then you have." The man said. _

_ "Shut the fuck up. I am not talking to your ass." Nate said to the man._

_ "Nate. Don't talk to him that way. He is a really good friend of mine." Sophie said starting to raise her voice._

_ "Oh he is a good friend? Well maybe now, you can go off, start having sex with him and then get engaged to him and then cheat on him with another one of your good friends? Am I right or not?" Nate yelled. Just then Nate got punched in the face by Sophie. _

_ "Don't you dare fucking say that you bastard!" Sophie yelled. _

_ "Oh you have every right to call me a bastard? Well at least I'm not cheating on your ass!" Nate yelled. Just then Nate received a punch in the face from the man. "Oh that's it dude!" Nate yelled as he grabbed the man and threw him across the room. As soon as he did that, Sophie then started beating on Nate. As soon as she was done beating on him, she threw off her wedding ring and threw it at Nate._

_ "As far as I am concerned right now, you are now officially not my fiancé." Sophie said as she went over picked up the man and then she allowed the man to throw Nate across the room. He then threw Nate and Nate hit a bunch of glass, then he passed out._

So yeah, the argument and everything was horrible. He then picked up the phone and called Eliot because he knew that he would need to get the glass out of him and get the cuts healed up.

"Hello?" Eliot answered.

"Hey Eliot, its Nate." Nate replied.

"Oh, hey Nate. What's up man? How's you and Sophie?" Eliot asked.

"Never mind that. Can you come to the Brew Pub, I need you." Nate said.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Parker and Hardison will probably come along too." Eliot replied.

"Okay, that's fine. Thanks Eliot." Nate said as he hung up the phone.

*30 Minutes Later*

Eliot, Parker, and Hardison then came in and saw Nate sitting there drinking with bruises and cuts on his face.

"Oh my god man. What the hell happened?" Eliot asked. "Parker, go get me my first aid kit please?" Eliot asked. Parker then ran to go get the first aid kit.

"Me and Sophie got into an argument." He replied.

"Damn. And it got this bad?" Hardison asked. Parker then came back with the first aid kit and gave it to Eliot.

"Alright Nate, I'm going to need you to be still so I can get the glass out and stich you up." Eliot said. Nate then nodded his head.

"Yeah Hardison, it got this bad. I mean, her little boyfriend thing was the one who caused me to have all this glass in me." Nate replied.

"Wait, her boyfriend thing?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, she's was cheating on me." Nate replied. They all became silent and shocked because of what Sophie did, especially Parker. She knew Sophie was many things, but she never thought Sophie would ever cheat on Nate or even worse, hit him.

"Wow. That is horrible man. But don't worry. We'll get them." Eliot said.

"No, no, no. Please don't." Nate said.

"What why?" Hardison asked as he was starting to track Sophie's location. He was pissed at Sophie for what she did. He thought Sophie loved Nate.

"Because, I don't want anything happening to Sophie." Nate replied.

"Why not? Nate, she cheated on you. Plus she hurt you." Eliot said.

"Eliot. I still love her. Regardless of what she did, I still love her and I don't want anything bad to happen to her. The boyfriend, I don't care if you do anything to him, just please don't do anything to Sophie. Please?" Nate asked. The three then looked at each other decided on what they should do. They all knew it was wrong if they didn't make Sophie payback, but they didn't want to make Nate pissed off at them.

"Okay, fine. We won't do anything to Sophie. But I'm still upset with her." Parker said.

"Thanks. I just don't want nothing bad happening to her." Nate said.

"We understand, don't worry." Eliot said. Eliot was upset and wanted to do nothing more but get payback on Sophie, but he knew it would be best not to do anything. "Okay, you're all stitched up now. It would now be best to go get some rest." Eliot said.

"No, I don't want to go to sleep. I just want to go get out for a bit." Nate said as he grabbed his keys and made his way out the door. Just then, Eliot realized Nate had been drinking.

"Wait, no Nate!" Eliot said as he ran out the door, getting wet because of the rain, but it was too late. Nate was already out of the parking lot and speeding away. Eliot then ran back inside. "Guys, we have to go out looking for Nate." Eliot said. The other two just nodded and they all ran outside to Lucille, which was now a dark blue van. They then started speeding down the street and they immediately stopped once they saw Nate's car in a ditch.

"Oh my god!" Parker yelled as she ran out of the car to Nate's car. She then went up to the car and felt Nate's pulse. She didn't feel a pulse. Just then Eliot & Hardison walked up to the car with Parker having a shocked face. "He's dead." Parker said. Eliot then walked to Nate and felt his pulse. He didn't feel a pulse either.

"We may want to call the police so they can come get him." Eliot said. Hardison then nodded his head and dialed the Portland Police's number.

*5 Minutes Later*

"Wow, this is the fastest the police has ever been here." Eliot said to Hardison and Parker as they walked up to the police.

"Hello, I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli. What is going on here?" Detective Rizzoli asked the trio.

"Hello, I'm Eliot Spencer. The man's name in the car is Nathan Ford. He is my best friend."

"Do you know how he crashed?" She asked.

"I know he had been drinking. He may have drove off the road and hit that pole and died from the impact." Eliot replied.

"I don't think that's how it happened." A voice said from behind them. They then turned around and saw a blonde girl there checking out the crime scene.

"I apologize if she scared you all. That is Doctor Maura Isles. She is the Chief Medical Examiner." Detective Rizzoli said as she and the three walked over to Doctor Isles. "Then how did it happen Maura?" Detective Rizzoli asked in a sarcastic voice.

"If you look here on the side of the car, you can see a hard impact hit the car and caused it to go into the ditch." Doctor Isles said.

"Like what, a sledgehammer?" Detective Rizzoli asked sarcastically.

"No, stupid, a car." Doctor Isles replied.

"So then that means, someone intentionally meant to hit his car?" Detective Rizzoli asked.

"That's what it looks like, but I can't confirm that just yet." Doctor Isles replied making Detective Rizzoli roll her eyes.

"Okay guys. It looks like someone meant to hit your friends car. Do you have any idea of who it could be?" Detective Rizzoli asked the trio.

"I think I may have some names for you." Eliot replied.

"Okay, well lets go down to the station and you can tell me all the names. Would the other two like to come too?" Detective Rizzoli asked. Parker & Hardison nodded their heads as they got into Detective Rizzoli's car. "See you at the station Maura." Detective Rizzoli yelled to Doctor Isles.

**Okay, well, I apologize if this story is too dark, but I wanted to make a horrible story. At first I wanted to make it a 1 Chapter story, but now I see it as a longer story. And sorry for adding in Rizzoli & Isles, I just had to. Anyways, hope you all like it. But who do you all think who caused the car accident? Do you think Nate was just really drunk or do you think someone hit him? And if someone hit him, who do you think it was? And I'm sorry for making Sophie sort of a bitch, but I just had to. BTW, I still love Nate and Sophie and I will ship them till my dying day, just wanted to do something a little different. I am still doing Enchanted btw, so please read both stories if you would like to! Reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

Eliot, Hardison, and Parker were all waiting patiently for Detective Rizzoli to come back and interrogate them all. Since they were all at the crime scene, they were suspects as well.

*In the M.E.'s office*

Jane and Maura were just standing there waiting for the body of Nathan Ford to come in the coroner van. As soon as they were thinking about waiting, the van finally arrived and the body was lying on the table. They then both unzipped the bag and looked at him.

"Hold on, Maura. What's his name again?" Jane asked.

"Nathan Ford. He isn't that bad looking. He's pretty cute." Maura replied.

"Seriously?" Jane asked.

"What? He is cute." Maura replied.

"No, not that. He is Nathan Ford?" Jane asked.

"Yes. Jane didn't you remember that Eliot guy telling you that?" Maura asked.

"Yes but I thought it was maybe a different Nathan Ford. I know who he is. We lived on the same street. He used to come play basketball with us. He was one of my best friends." Jane said sadly as she looked over the body.

"How could it have been a different Nathan Ford?" Maura questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the Nate I knew lived in Boston, not Portland." Jane replied.

"Well, maybe he moved like how we idiots decided to move to Portland." Maura stated.

"Well, Maura, we had to move to Portland because after someone did that big heist, the Portland Police Department needed our help." Jane stated.

"But, Jane. Your homicide, not in the burglary unit." Maura stated matter of factly.

"I know Maura, but in case another big heist happens again like that, we are going to help catch the bad guys. Okay? Can you now just do the autopsy?" Jane asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. You're just the first one who started the conversation and it turned into a bigger one." Maura replied as she felt his pulse to just double check. She then felt something. It wasn't a fast heartbeat, it wasn't even a regular heartbeat, but she felt something beating. "Jane, I think his heart is still beating, it's not fast, not even regular but, there's something. I don't think he is dead." Maura stated looking up at Jane.

"Oh my god, Maura! Then we need to call the hospital!" Jane said as she rushed for her cell phone and dialed the hospital's number. While she was doing that, Maura was trying to get as much air as she could back into his lungs.

"Okay, they said they would be here as soon as possible. Maura, we have to keep him alive until they come. Do you have some sort of equipment?" Jane asked.

"All I can do is trying getting airs back into his lungs. I can't put any blood in him; I can't put him on a breathing machine. This is an M.E. office, Jane, not an ER." Maura replied.

"Well, then try getting air back into his lungs. I'm going to go let his friends know….wait…his friends. I need to interrogate them." Jane said.

"Go do that then. I will tell the ER everything." Maura said.

"Okay thank you Maura." Jane said as she gave a quick hug to her best friend. "Tell me what you find out." Jane said as she ran out to go talk to the three. Jane then got out to where they were and brought in Eliot first.

"Thank you Eliot for talking to me. Right now, unless you didn't realize, you are a suspect to the case, but don't worry. I don't think you did anything." Jane stated as she and Eliot sat down.

"No problem. I just want to get to the truth and find out who killed him." Eliot said. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Eliot, Nate Ford isn't dead." Jane stated. Eliot then looked up at her with a confused look.

"What? But Parker felt his pulse and so did I." Eliot replied.

"Well, the medical examiner, Doctor Isles, felt a heartbeat. It wasn't fast or regular, but it was there." Jane stated.

"Oh my god. So he almost got killed still. Is this still a case?" Eliot asked. If it wasn't a case for them, it would have been a case for him, Parker, and Hardison. He wouldn't have stopped searching until he found out who killed Nate. That's why he was really concerned about leaving.

"Of course it is still a case. He almost got murdered, so we still have to investigate who did it." Jane said. Just then Maura walked in.

"Number one Jane, you can't assume he got murdered, I could have been a drunken person who was driving and hit his car, we still don't know for sure." Maura stated. "And number two, they came and took Nate, but I found this note in his jacket." Maura said as she handed Jane the note. Jane then opened the note and started reading it.

_Dear Sophie,_

_ I want to work things out between us. I am so sorry about our argument. I also didn't mean to hurt your boyfriend thing, but Sophie. I love you more than anything on this planet. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect guy and I'm sorry if you feel like I am neglecting you, even though all I do is try to be with you every second of the day. I know you probably won't accept my apology and I know you probably don't want to be with me, which to be honest, kills me more than anything, but I still just want to let you know I want to work out things and I love you. I love you so much, more than you'll ever know. I hope maybe you can accept my apology and take me back. I don't care if you hurt me or if he hurt me, you can stab me in the heart and I would still love you._

_ Love, Nate._

Jane then was shocked by the letter, who is Sophie and why did she hurt him along with her "boyfriend." She then looked over at Eliot. "Eliot, who is Sophie?" She asked. Eliot then growled at Sophie's name. "Do you not like her?" Jane asked since he growled. She thought it was stupid he growled considering he wasn't a dog, usually she got on people for doing stupid stuff, but she let it slide.

"Sophie is Nate's…well fiancé, but I think she probably broke it off. Nate didn't explain everything." Eliot replied.

"Did she and her boyfriend really hurt him?" Jane asked. Eliot nodded his head. "Do you know where she may be?" Jane asked.

"No. Sadly not. I'm pissed off at her, but Nate asked me not to do anything." Eliot replied.

"Why did he ask you not to do anything?" Jane asked.

"Because, he is in love with her. I don't know why, I know if someone hurt me the way she hurt him, I wouldn't." Eliot replied.

"Well, he is probably one of those people who don't care, he will always love her." Maura stated.

"I think your right Maura because this note was written for her. I want everything on Sophie….what's her last name?" Jane asked Eliot. Eliot's eyes then grew. Sophie is an ex con, if Jane found that out, she would arrest Sophie. As much as he now hated Sophie, he didn't want her sitting in jail just so she could possibly get violated by many people.

"I can't tell you that." Eliot replied. Jane then rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" Jane asked irritated. All Jane wanted to know was why Sophie did what she did.

"Because, there are some things about Sophie, you will find out and you will arrest her for them and I don't want you to." Eliot replied.

"Why, you have some sick love for her?" Jane asked.

"What the hell? No. She is like a sister." Eliot replied. He was now disgusted. Him love Sophie? That is just weird.

"You do know that you can get in serious trouble for withholding information in an investigation right?" Jane started but then decided a different approach. "Here I'll make a deal. If you tell me her name, I swear I will not arrest her and I won't tell the boss who she is unless, you can tell me her boyfriend's name so we can know who he is too." Jane offered. Eliot then got worried. He didn't know her boyfriend's name.

"I don't know his name. Nate didn't tell us that either." Eliot said.

"Then, tell me all the names of everyone who would want him dead. Got it?" Jane asked.

"Her name is Sophie Devereaux." Eliot replied.

"Okay, thank you. Now was that hard?" Jane asked. Eliot shook his head no. Jane then handed him a piece of paper. "Write down all the people who you think would want him dead and I will be right back." Jane said she walked out. She saw Parker and Hardison still sitting there. She noticed the blonde's handcuffs were off of her. "Who undid your handcuffs?" Jane asked.

"I did. They were starting to hurt me. I promise not to run." Parker replied.

"Okay. That's fine. Just whenever my boss comes, I'll need you to put them back on, understood?" Jane asked. Parker nodded her head and Jane walked off over to Detective Barry Frost. "Frost, I need everything on Sophie Devereaux." Jane asked Frost.

*At the hospital*

Nate was lying in the hospital bed. It must have been hours since his car accident. He was surprised he was even awake. He thought he would have been in a coma or something. He then looked over and saw Sophie was there. "Sophie? What are you doing here?" Nate asked.

"Nate. You really think I would have just let you get hurt and not murdered? I'm here to change that honey." Sophie said as she stabbed Nate with a knife she had. Nate then starting bleeding really bad. "I'm sorry Nate, but I'm not letting anyone get in the way of me and my man, who isn't you anymore." Sophie said with an evil smile as she walked out. The nurses then ran in as they heard him scream out in pain.

"Oh my God! Doctor Levesque, Nathan Ford is bleeding badly!" The nurse yelled to Doctor Paul Levesque. He then ran in there and starting stitching Nate up.

"Don't worry; I got it all under control. Ford what happened?" Dr. Levesque asked Nate.

"I…." Nate started saying but he passed out.

"Shit, call Doctor Isles; we need her in here now!" Dr. Levesque yelled to one of the nurses who called Maura.

*At the police station*

"Oh my God, Jane. Sophie Devereaux is a con artist; she is wanted for thefts in many places." Frost said to Jane.

"Okay, Frost. We aren't going to tell Cavanaugh about her though, okay?" Jane told Frost.

"What, why not?" Frost asked Jane. He never saw Jane reluctant to arrest a criminal.

"Because, one of the guys back there is making a deal with me. Look, I don't think she is capable of killing someone. The guy is giving me names of everyone who would want Ford dead." Jane told Frost.

"Okay, fine. But just be careful whenever you interrogate her, she is a con artist, she can con you into believing everything she says." Frost told Jane.

"I know, but I can't get easily conned." Jane said as she walked out and went down to the M.E.'s office where she realized Maura wasn't there. She then picked up her phone and called Maura. Maura didn't answer and then she walked over to Hardison and Parker. "Hey, do either one of you know how to track someone?" Jane asked. She would have asked Frost but he was already trying to figure out where Sophie was and she knew one of them knew how to hack. She didn't know which one, but she knew they were both criminals. She just had a feeling.

"Yeah, I do." Hardison said as he grabbed Jane's phone and started tracking Maura's location. He then got a hit. "Yeah, she is at Portland County Hospital." Hardison said.

"Okay, thank you. I want you, Parker, and Eliot to come with me. I just need to go get Eliot." Jane said as she walked into the room where Eliot was and realized Eliot wasn't there. She was getting fed up with him. "You know what, forget it. Just you and Parker." Jane said as she stormed out of the station and got into her car.

*At the hospital*

Jane, Hardison, and Parker all ran in and saw Maura with another Doctor talking to him.

"Maura!" Jane yelled as she ran up to her. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Jane asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But Nate got stabbed Jane." Maura told Jane.

"What?" The three of them said.

"Yeah, he lost a lot of blood, but we were able to stop the bleeding and get more blood back into him. Jane, we have to find this criminal before they strike again at him." Maura said.

"I know. Let's look at the security cameras. There has to be something on those." Jane said as she, Maura, Hardison, and Parker ran over to security to check out the cameras. Hardison then got on the cameras and starting checking. They then saw Sophie stab Nate and walk out. "Find out where she is walking out to." Jane said. Hardison then nodded his head and saw the car she was going into.

"Oh my god!" Hardison said.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"That is my van Lucille." Hardison replied.

"And how did that end up there?" Jane asked.

"Someone is riding my van and the last person to have my keys was…" Hardison said as he got cut off by Parker.

"Eliot." Parker said.

**I know, horrible end! Well it was horrible to me! Sorry so much already in two chapters, but it's only the beginning! Thank you all for the support so far! I really appreciate! So why do you all think Eliot was in the getaway car for Sophie? Please continue reading and reviewing! And sorry if the story is really dark, I tried to not make it so dark, but the story is supposed to be, no offense, can't deal with it, don't read. The story is made to be dark, in my opinion. And please don't hate me for making Sophie more evil. Anyways, hope you all like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

*The Next Day*

"Damn it! We need to find out where Eliot went. He's been gone for a day!" Hardison said to Parker and Jane as they walked into the Portland police station. "I swear, if he has been helping out Sophie this entire time, I will punch him in the face." Hardison said. He was really pissed off. Why on earth would Eliot help Sophie try to hurt, well more like, kill Nate?

"Calm down! Look, just try and track his phone on Frost's computer and found out where he is." Jane said as they started walking over to the computers.

"Jane!" Maura yelled running up to her.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Eliot is in the hospital."

*At the hospital*

Hardison, Parker, Maura, and Jane all arrived at the hospital and went into Eliot's room. The hospital Eliot was at was at the same one Nate was at. And, he was also down the hall from Nate. Once they arrived to Eliot's room, they saw that he was awake but he was injured.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, seriously, what happened?" Jane asked. This case was getting bigger and stranger.

"Sophie…" Eliot started to say, but he was having a hard time speaking.

"What about Sophie?" Jane asked harshly.

"Jane, don't be so harsh on him. He is having a hard time speaking. Someone choked him." Maura stated as she pointed to the hand marks on Eliot's throat.

"Well, can't you help him?" Jane asked as she looked at the honey blonde doctor.

"No, all we can do is wait for him to be able to talk again." Maura replied with a sad shake of her head.

"I've never seen Eliot this hurt." Hardison said looking at his friend. Eliot had bruises and cuts. You could see marks on him where he has been choked and you could see marks on his wrist where someone grabbed him.

"Sophie…." Eliot began to say again, but still no more words came out other than Sophie.

"C'mon Eliot! Give us more!" Parker demanded.

"She and….. Her boyfriend…. hurt me." Eliot responded.

"Then why were you helping out Sophie?" Jane asked.

"I wasn't." Eliot replied. He speaking was getting a bit better. Maura was giving him water and massaging his throat.

"Then what happened?" Hardison asked.

"They came to the police station." Eliot began to say.

"When?" Jane asked.

"Whenever you went off to talk to Frost. They came in then dragged me out of the police station." Eliot began to say as he was cut off by Jane.

"Wait, dragged you out? Other cops would have seen that." Jane said, not fully believing him.

"They took me out another way. I don't know which way, but they took me out a different way. They then threatened me to help them." Eliot said.

"What did they threaten you with?" Jane asked.

"Parker and Hardison." Eliot replied.

"Wait, why me and Hardison?" Parker asked.

"Because, they know that I would do anything to keep the two of you safe and they used you two against me. If I wouldn't have helped them, they would have killed you both. I almost lost Nate, I'm not losing you two." Eliot replied as tears starting coming out of his eyes. Hardison was shocked he was starting to cry because Eliot rarely cried. Hardison and Parker then walked up to the bed and gave him a hug.

"Eliot, did you happen to get her boyfriend's name?" Jane asked.

"Chris. That's all I got, I didn't get a last name, but his first name is Chris." Eliot replied.

"That's good enough. All we need to do is find out everyone by the name of Chris she knows. How long has she known him?" Jane asked.

"We don't know." Hardison replied.

"How do you not know?" Jane asked.

"Because, Nate didn't tell us much other than Sophie was cheating on him and that's how he got hurt was because of her and her boyfriend." Parker replied.

"Well, then, we need to go talk to Nate." Jane said. She knew Nate was hurt and it would be wrong to go and ask him questions, but she needed to know. At first, she wasn't going to arrest Sophie, but after she committed two crimes, she would have to. "Who wants to come with me to talk to Nate?" Jane asked.

"Parker, Hardison, will one of you go with her? I want to keep an eye on him." Maura asked.

They nodded their head at her and the two of them and Jane then walked out and went down the hall to Nate's room. Jane showed her badge to the security guard outside of Nate's room and confirmed Parker and Hardison were okay and that they were with her. Ever since Nate got stabbed by Sophie, they put a security guard at his door. They entered the room and saw Nate's eyes wide open. Jane had to admit, he had gorgeous blue eyes. "Nate, we need to ask you a question. Is that okay?" Jane asked. Nate nodded his head. "How long has Sophie known this guy for?" Jane asked.

"She said ever since they were younger. I think his name may be Chris." Nate replied.

"I know his name already; I just needed to know how long he has known her." Jane replied as she started walking out.

"Oh my god. I am such an idiot." Nate said. Jane then came back in with him saying that.

"What do you mean, why are you an idiot?" Hardison asked.

"She has told me about Chris before." Nate replied.

"Oh crap, I remembered what else I wanted to ask you, do you remember how he looked?" Jane asked.

"He was white. He has short brown hair. He wasn't bad looking." Nate replied.

"Okay, thanks. But what has she told you before about Chris?" Jane asked.

"She told me they knew each other in high school. She actually lost her virginity to him. They never were an official couple, but they kissed and had sex." Nate replied.

"That's weird. That's like yours and Sophie's relationship." Parker stated.

"Now thinking about it, it is. Except, she didn't lose her virginity to me." Nate said with a sad look on his face. He upset him knowing that pretty much his and Sophie's relationship was based off an old fling of hers.

"I'm sorry Nate." Hardison said. He could tell Nate was upset about it.

"Well, were going to go back down to the station and try and find him or Sophie." Jane said as she started to walk back out but Nate grabbed her.

"Please don't hurt Sophie." Nate asked.

"Nate, she has committed two crimes, actually more than two. I have to." Jane replied.

"I just don't want her getting hurt." Nate said.

"I understand; she won't get hurt. But I will still have to arrest her okay?" Jane said.

Nate nodded his head, although he was disagreeing with her decision but he wasn't going to argue with her all day. He just had a feeling that the good in Sophie was still there. He just believed Sophie didn't mean to hurt him or Eliot. Jane, Parker, and Hardison then walked out the room and then the entire hospital went pitch black. They couldn't see a thing.

"What the hell is going on?" Hardison asked. "Parker, where you at?"

"I'm still next to you. Does anyone have a flashlight?" Parker asked.

"I do." Jane said as she pulled out her flashlight and started walking. "Oh shit, Maura!" Jane said. "Maura!" Jane yelled. She didn't get any response. She was starting to get worried. They then walked over a body on the ground. Jane felt their pulse and noticed they didn't have one. "Parker, Hardison, the two of you need to get out. This isn't just some break in to steal stuff, it is a murder." Jane said to the two.

"No, I am not leaving you behind. You will get killed." Hardison said.

"Yeah, we're not leaving" Parker said.

"Fine, you can both stay I just hope nothing happens to either one of you." Jane said as she then realized Eliot & Nate were in the building. She then started fast walking into Nate's room. She noticed the guard that was at his door was dead. Once she reached his room, she noticed Sophie & Chris in there trying to get Nate out. "Portland Police! Don't you dare move!" Jane said as she grabbed her gun, but Chris took a shot at her. She, Parker, and Hardison then all kneeled down to make for sure they wouldn't get shot. Chris was still shooting at nothing.

"Come on Detective! Come get me and Sophie!" Chris yelled. "Why don't you be a hero and try and come save Ford?" Chris shouted.

"What are we going to do?" Parker asked.

"I don't know." Jane said. They then saw Chris come out of the room carrying Nate and Sophie walk out behind him with a gun in her hand.

"You going to try and shoot at us?" Sophie asked the three as she pointed her gun to them.

"No! Just back the hell up and take him!" Jane replied. She hated the fact they were taking Nate, but then she would have been responsible for all of their lives because Sophie and Chris would have killed her, Parker, Hardison, and Nate. Then they would probably go look for Eliot and kill him as well. "You plan on getting Spencer next?" Jane asked.

"We already hurt him, he is back there in pain right now. Good luck trying to save him considering I hurt the doctor too." Sophie replied.

"You hurt Maura?" Jane asked. She was now pissed. No one touches Maura.

"Of course we did." Sophie replied with a smirk on her face. Jane then reached up to try and hit Sophie but then Sophie shot her in the arm. "Do you two want to get shot next?" She asked Parker & Hardison.

"No, Sophie, we don't. Just take what you have and leave now!" Parker yelled.

"Oh wow, look Chris. Parker is actually being tough and defensive." Sophie said to Chris.

"I'm tougher then you will ever be!" Parker said. The other two just laughed at that. Sophie and Chris then shot Parker and Hardison.

"How is that for tough?" Sophie asked as she gave Chris a kiss on the lips and walked out.

**Hey, sorry for not updating sooner, I was trying to wait for 15 reviews, but 14 will do. I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry for not letting everyone know what happened. I know, I am terrible and I know the story is getting darker and Sophie is getting more evil, but I just wanted to make it like that. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. What do you all think is going to happen to Parker, Hardison, Maura, Jane, and Eliot since they are all now hurt and that Nate got kidnapped? Reviews please! Thanks! Also sorry this chapter isn't very long. I will try making the next one longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

*At Portland Police Station*

"I wonder what is taking Rizzoli so long." Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak said as he was pacing back and forth behind Detective Frost as he was trying to figure out why it was taking Jane awhile to get back. He already called her and she didn't answer and he tried calling the hospital and no one answered there. They were all starting to get worried. Their lieutenant, Sean Cavanaugh, was already questioning where Jane and Maura were.

"Calm down Korsak. I'm pretty sure they are just talking to Eliot or Nate." Frost said trying to calm down Korsak.

"Calm down? How in the hell am I supposed to calm down?" Korsak asked in an angry voice. Just then Jane's mother, Angela, ran in crying. "What's wrong?" Korsak asked.

"Is Jane okay?" Angela asked still crying.

"We don't know yet, were trying to figure out." Korsak replied. Just then Officer Frank Rizzoli, but they called him Frankie, ran in. He was Jane's brother. He wanted to be a cop just like his sister. Anything his older sister did, he wanted to do too.

"Guys, I just got calls from people around the hospital. They said they heard gun shots coming from inside." Frankie said.

"Oh no, we need to go." Korsak said as he grabbed his keys and gun.

"I'm going to come along too." Frost said as he grabbed his jacket and gun.

*At the hospital*

Jane was awake but hurt. She was trying to move but couldn't because there was a hospital cart lying on top of her. She then started trying to get it off of her and then she finally got it off. She then got up and felt a sharp pain on her shoulder.

"_Well duh, Jane. It hurts because you got shot there." _Jane thought to herself_._ She then started walking and then she saw Parker and Hardison on the ground and they were shot too. She then went up to them to see where they have both been shot and make for sure they were still alive. They were both still alive but they got shot in two bad areas. Parker got shot in her abdomen and Hardison, the right side of his chest. She then knew that she had to find Maura and have Maura fix their wounds. She then walked into Eliot's room and saw Eliot off of his bed and had stab wounds in his abdomen and noticed Maura on the bed with stab wounds in abdomen too and her….hands. Jane then walked up to make for sure they were both still alive. They both were still alive as well, but she knew all of them would need immediate medical care or else they would all die. She then walked into Nate's room and noticed Nate wasn't in there. She then remembered that before she fully blacked out, Sophie and Chris kidnapped Nate.

*15 minutes later*

Jane was just sitting alone in room, waiting. She was hoping someone would soon come and save them, but they were taking forever. She pulled Maura, Hardison, Parker, and Eliot in the room with her not long ago, even though she had a bullet in her shoulder, she still had the strength to get them all in a room together. Just then, Korsak and Frost came in there.

"Oh my god, thank god you all showed up!" Jane said as she got up and hugged them.

"What happened to you Rizzoli?" Korsak asked as Frost was calling other hospitals to come and get all of them.

"Just a gunshot wound to the shoulder, no big deal. But those four are all worse." Jane said as she pointed to the other four.

"Oh my god. This is horrible. And Sophie Devereaux was the one who caused all of this?" Korsak asked.

"Yes. Plus, she kidnapped Nathan Ford. I swear, if he still loves her after all of this, he is stupid and I might just kill him myself." Jane said with a light laugh. Just then ambulance came in the room and got all five of them.

"What hospital do you want us to take them to Detective Korsak?" The ambulance man asked.

"To a secure one, where no people with guns and knives can just come in and hurt them." Korsak replied.

"So the safest one?" The man asked. Korsak just nodded his head.

*At the chambers of Christopher Mason*

Nate just woke up after he got beaten many of times by Chris and sometimes by Sophie. He was looking around the room he was in and realized there were many guards in the room with him. He noticed there was a lot of guns, knives, and pretty much any other weapon you could think of. He then realized he was going to be tortured. He just wondered why out of all the people in the world, why would Sophie do this. The woman he loves and the woman who loved him. Tears then started rolling down his cheek just thinking about it. Sophie then walked into the room and up to him.

"I can see you're up now, huh? Wow, I never thought you would wake up." Sophie said. She then noticed the tears going down his cheek. "Aw, are you crying? Boo hoo, get over it." Sophie said as she slapped him in the face.

"Get over what?" Nate asked.

"Us. It's over. We're done. I don't want you in my life no longer. I love Chris and I want to be with him. Not you. I was in love with you, but then I fell out of love with you and fell in love with Chris. I no longer have feelings for you Nate." Sophie replied. All of those words Sophie was saying were killing Nate on the inside more than them hurting him.

"So after everything we've been through and everything we did together, you just want to forget it all and get me out of your life?" Nate asked.

"Of course I do Nate. I want to move on. I love Chris, not you." Sophie replied.

"So feelings like that just went away? Come on Sophie. You said it yourself before; feelings like the ones we had for each other just don't go away. Don't you remember any of that?" Nate asked as he blue eyes were looking into her brown ones. He loved her eyes; they are so beautiful to him, just like everything else about her.

"I must have been mistaken then Nate. I just lost the feelings I had for you. Nate, you're a great person and any woman would be lucky to have you, but I just no longer love you and you have to accept that." Sophie replied.

"But, you all are going to kill me anyways so what's the point on telling me I will find another woman?" Nate asked. "Plus, I don't want another one. I've been hurt way too many times to find someone else. Plus, I will never find anyone like you. So what's the point on looking for another woman, whereas she is not going to be like you?" Nate asked.

"You have a point. And I'm sorry for this, but I have to do it." Sophie said.

"Do what?" Nate asked. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He then realized she stabbed him. "Why did you do that?" Nate asked.

"Like you said yourself, you're going to get killed here, so I'm just going to start the killing very slowly. Not make it a fast process for you." Sophie replied.

"Well, thanks for keeping me alive longer. I appreciate that, but what if the others find us?" Nate asked.

"Oh trust me, they won't. No one can locate Chris's chambers. Not even a smart man like yourself." Sophie replied.

"Well, that's good to know. Are you going to see me every day?" Nate asked.

"Of course." Sophie replied.

"Good. Then for my last days on earth, I will be at least with someone I love. Even if they are the reason for my death." Nate said.

"You have a weird sense of humor." Sophie said.

"I know." Nate said.

"Well, I'm going to get going. But if you need something, like something for entertainment, let me know." Sophie said as she walked out of the room. He couldn't help but smile at their talk. Well the last part of it.

"Hey Sophie!" Nate yelled.

"What?" Sophie yelled as she was coming back in the room. She then came in and walked up to him.

"Is the entertainment being able to watch TV or is it being able to watch you strip?" Nate asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh no, not strip. That's for Chris. You can get a TV if you like." Sophie replied.

"I would like that then, please." Nate said.

"I will get one of the guards to get you one. Bye Nate." Sophie then left the room again.

*At the other hospital*

They were now at Portland Police Hospital, the hospital where usually only injured police officers, detectives, FBI agents, people like them, come to when they are, well injured. But this time, they let non cops come only because they needed to be secured and that was the most secure place they knew. Jane was the first one who was good and ready to go. She then went into the other's room. She saw Maura sleeping, but she was fine. Just doped on a lot of pain medication. Then she went to Parker's room and saw Parker awake, eating cereal and watching SpongeBob. She still was starting to believe Parker was a little girl stuck in an older woman's body. She then went to Hardison's room and noticed he was up drinking Sprite, which he didn't seem to enjoy and on his phone. She then walked up to the nurse's station because she realized Eliot didn't have a room.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, can you tell me where Eliot Spencer is?" Jane asked.

"He is in ICU." The nurse replied.

"Oh okay, is he okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, he is okay. He just suffered more than what you all did. Since he was the one already hurt out of all of you, he is hurt more." The nurse replied.

"Okay thanks." Jane said as she walked away. She then received an unknown number on her phone. "Hello?" Jane answered.

"Hello Jane"

**Okay, I know, horrible ending. But who do you all think called Jane? Also, sorry about the whole Nate and Sophie thing. I bet all you Nate and Sophie shippers, just like me, are like, "I'm going to kill this woman writing this!" Lol, because, honestly, if I was reading this and it wasn't my story, I would hate the person, but still continue to read, haha. Anyways, hope you all like it. Going to try and make it longer next time. I will update next time how Eliot is doing and go back to Nate in the chambers. Also, sorry for so much Rizzoli & Isles, just some things that go on are better roles for them. Anyways, hope you all still like it! Thanks for the support and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

*A Week Later*

A week has passed and they still had no idea where Nate was. They couldn't find him anywhere. Both his phone and his ear buds were destroyed. Parker and Hardison were already out of the hospital; they actually got out the next day they got put in. Maura was out and trying to help them track down Nate as well and she had been checking on Eliot. He was still in the hospital. He was the most injured out of all of them and Maura checked on him every day, at least 10 times a day. Jane thought Maura may have a thing for him, but she was going to let it slide for now and ask her later about it. Jane then walked into the room Parker and Hardison was in. They were at the Brew Pub. Jane thought the place was cool, but she wondered why they had all the advanced technology and why they had offices.

"So this is where you work?" Jane asked the two.

"Um, yeah. We work here." Hardison replied still trying to figure out where Nate was. He was checking everywhere that Chris or Sophie could have him at.

"What do you do?" Jane asked.

"We….help people." Hardison replied.

"Isn't that why there's police? To help people?" Jane asked.

"We do things the law can't, won't do." Hardison replied. Parker then gave him a glare. He knew that he shouldn't be telling Jane these things, but she shouldn't do anything. As long as they are helping her with her case and not causing any problems, they should be good. And at this point, he really didn't care. All he cared about was getting Nate back and finding Sophie and locking her up. They didn't want to lock Chris up though, they wanted to end him.

"And what won't the law do that some criminals would do?" Jane asked. She was pretty upset that they thought the police couldn't or even wouldn't do something that some criminals would do. They were thieves. Regardless if they were helping her, they were still thieves.

"Not all criminals, just us. We help people who don't have the money to afford lawyers to take all the rich people to jail for committing crimes. But the reason why the rich people aren't getting caught is cuz they are having people keep it a secret and paying off judges and lawyers." Hardison replied. "So what we do is we help those people, free of charge." Hardison replied.

"You all don't get any money?" Jane asked. She couldn't believe that thieves would help people out. Poor people if that. And that they wouldn't take any money from these people that ask for help.

"We get our money a different way. We don't take it from our clients. We take it from the people we take down." Hardison replied.

"Nice. So what you get a couple thousand?" Jane asked.

"More like couple million." Hardison replied.

"Wow, I would love a couple million. Is it a couple million all the time?" Jane asked. Hardison nodded.

"Sometimes, it's more." Hardison replied.

"Damn, what do you do with all of it?" Jane asked.

"I buy all my tech stuff. Parker keeps it because she just loves money. Eliot….don't really know. Sophie, clothes or houses or islands. Nate would give it away." Hardison replied still guilty that every time they get money, Nate is the only one who gives it to people who really need it.

"Wow, he seems like a nice guy." Jane said.

"He is. He really is. Which is why I want to find him and which is why I am still wondering why Sophie is doing all of this, but we will find out later I guess." Hardison said.

"What was the last thing he bought, like really expensive?" Jane asked.

"Sophie's ring." Hardison replied. "He paid quite of bit of money for that thing. I don't see why you would spend so much on a ring, I mean were thieves, he could have just stolen it, but whatever makes him happy." Hardison said showing Jane a picture of the ring.

"Geez, how much did he spend on that? Couple thousand?" Jane asked.

"Couple million." Hardison replied.

"Couple million? What the hell, does it all have diamonds in it and have her name engraved with her birthstone? Or did he just tip the person real well?" Jane asked.

"That and yeah, he tipped the engraver." Hardison replied.

"Damn, I sure as hell wouldn't have left him. A man buy a ring for me worth a couple million, I would believe he was in love with me. No man spends that much on a damn ring." Jane said.

"He did. He really did love her. I just hope she did nothing stupid to the ring." Hardison said.

"Yeah, she'd be dumb as hell." Jane stated. Just then the computer made a noise. "What was that?" Jane asked.

"I found a location. It is not Portland, it's in London, but if we want to get Nate, we might want to get going now." Hardison said. Just then Maura and Eliot walked into the room. "Hey Eliot and Maura. We found Nate. And great to see you out man, how you doing?" Hardison asked.

"Pretty good, just have to use these crutches to get around." Eliot replied.

"Yeah, well you want to go with us to get Nate?" Hardison asked.

"Of course." Eliot replied.

"Can Maura and I come? We can tell out boss we are just taking a small leave for a bit that might lead us further in our case." Jane asked.

"Of course. Well, let's get going so you can do that and so we can get to Paris." Hardison said handing them all plane tickets for Paris at 7:00 pm. It was 4:45 pm right now.

"Let's go steal ourselves Nate." Parker said as they all 5 walked out.

*At Chris's chambers*

A week has passed and all that has happened to Nate was torture. He got beaten badly. He got shot, stabbed, even hung once. He heard Sophie and Chris have sex some nights, which he really didn't want to hear. The TV stations were crappy; the TV actually went out not long ago. He watched the guards bring down little girls and other people into the other chambers. He kept on hearing Sophie everyday tell him that she didn't love him no longer and the more she told him that, the more his heart hurt. Her saying that hurt more than any of the beatings he was getting. The only good thing was seeing her every day, although she was a bitch to him. The food they gave him was crap, it was just crackers and water. But he should be thankful they are even feeding him at all, but they probably are only doing so is because Sophie may have asked Chris. Just then Sophie came in and walks over to the knives and grabbed one.

"Hello Nate. I think you know what happens now right? This happens every day at this time." Sophie told him holding the knife in front of him.

"Yeah, I do. I'm kinda just getting prepared for it every day." Nate replied.

"Well, good." Sophie said as she put the knife in his abdomen and pulled it back out. She then noticed his TV went out. "Do you need a new TV?" Sophie asked.

"No, I hate all the TV stations, so I'm good." Nate replied, still dealing with the pain.

"Well, since your being such a great person to hurt, I'll give you some more stations." Sophie said. "Would you like that?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, that sounds very lovely." Nate replied. Sophie then motioned one of the guards to go get a TV.

"You know I hate hurting you right?" Sophie said.

"No you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be hurting me every fucking day." Nate replied harshly.

"Nate, that is because I can't let you get in the way of Chris and me. And don't try saying you wouldn't do anything because I know you better than that Nate." Sophie stated. She really did hate hurting him all the time, but she felt like she had no other choice.

"Well, how am I not supposed to get in the way or you and him, Sophie? I'm still in love with you, so of course I'm still going to fight to have you because I just can't let go." Nate replied.

Tears then starting rolling down Sophie's face. She then gave Nate a hug. "Nate, why can't you?" Sophie asked.

"Because, I still love you. I don't care if you don't love me. I would do anything for you to love me again though." Nate replied.

"Nate, I wish I did still love you because you are such a great person. I just don't no longer." Sophie said.

"I know. And that's why you have to kill me because if you don't and you let me go, I'll just try to get you back and you obviously don't want me back right?" Nate asked.

"Exactly. That's how it is." Sophie replied.

"Then just finish me off now. I mean, there is no point in torturing me. I mean, you keep on coming down here, stitching me back up and just hurting me again, why do you do that? Just kill me and then I will be out of your damn life and you can go be happy with Chris." Nate asked.

"Because I still want to love you!" Sophie yelled. Nate then raised an eyebrow at her. She then calmed herself down a bit. "Nate, I want to find any way for me to love you again because you are the best person I have ever known, but I am not finding any way right now. So until I have no other ways to figure out how I can still love you, I am going to keep you alive." Sophie replied, wiping tears off her face.

"Why do you still want to love me? Don't you love Chris?" Nate asked.

"It's not the same love I had for you though." Sophie replied.

"How is it not the same love?" Nate asked.

"Because, I just recently started loving Chris. With you though, I've loved you since I first saw you. I knew you were the person I could picture myself, spending the rest of my life with." Sophie replied.

"Then why aren't you still with me?" Nate asked.

"Because, like I said, I don't love you. But I'm trying to love you again." Sophie replied.

"Okay. Well, what I am doing for you not to love me no longer?" Nate asked.

"I honestly don't know. Well, I'm going to go talk to Chris. I'll be back here later." Sophie said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You know I still love you right?" Nate said as she was walking away. She then turned her head back around to him.

"I know." Sophie replied with a smile. She then found Chris. "Chris, can we talk?" Sophie asked.

"Of course. Anything for you, my angel." Chris replied. He was happy Sophie was all his now.

"Well, I was thinking. Maybe, we don't have to hurt Nate every day. Can we just stop hurting him every day? Sophie asked.

"But, why would you want to stop hurting him? He needs the torture so he can die slowly and get out of our lives." Chris replied.

"But, he doesn't deserve the torture Chris. He deserves to be hurt, but not tortured." Sophie said. She then felt a sting on her face and she was on the ground.

"Sophie, sweetie. We are going to continue to hurt him every day. If you don't like that, then I guess the beatings on you will start. Got it?" Chris said. Sophie then nodded her head. "Okay, good. Well I will be up in our room, I expect you to be there in at least 20 minutes, or I'll come get you myself." Chris said. Sophie then nodded her head again. Chris then gave her a kiss on the lips, which she did not return.

"You know I'm not your punching bag right?" Sophie said with her angry voice.

"Of course, you're not. You're my whore and I can make you do whatever I want you to. I have full control over you. If you go against anything I say, only bad things will happen to you, my angel. And, you're an angel, nothing bad should happen to you, but only if you make it happen yourself." Chris replied as he gave her another kiss on the lips.

"I'm your damn girlfriend, not your fucking whore." Sophie stated. "We are in a fucking relationship." Sophie said give him a death glare, which got her another slap in the face.

"Sophie, darling. Stop making me so pissed off. I don't want to continue hurting you, but if you continue acting stupid, I have no choice, but to hurt you. Got it?" Chris asked. She nodded her head once more and got up from the ground and walked downstairs to Nate with a tranquillizer.

"What are you going to do with that?" Nate asked.

"Well, I am about to have sex with my boyfriend and I really think you do not want to hear it, so I'm going to knock you out so you do not hear it. Is that fine or do you prefer to hear it?" Sophie asked.

"Knock me out, please." Nate replied.

"Just one thing before I do." Sophie said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Sorry, Chris just kissed me and I just wanted to get rid of the taste of his alcohol." Sophie lied. She just did that because she was pissed and she didn't know why she kissed Nate, she just did.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. You can do that whenever." Nate replied with a smile.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Warning, this is going to hurt." Sophie replied. Nate nodded his head as she knocked him out. She then walked upstairs to get raped, pretty much. She did not want to have sex right now, so technically, she was going to get raped. She hated feeling like she had to do whatever that bastard wanted her to do, but she just decided to not go against what he said. Once she reached upstairs, she noticed, Chris's brother, Colin, aka Chaos, who she knows, was in there.

"Chris, why is Colin Mason in this bedroom?" Sophie asked.

"He is helping me track down your old friends and it appears they are coming here, so we have to leave." Chris replied.

"But how do you know this bastard? I hate him; he tried to kill me before." Sophie stated. She then received a slap in the face by Chris and he threw her on the bed and motioned Colin to get out of the room.

"Sophie, my darling. You are paranoid. He was probably forced to try and kill you." Chris replied as he was taking off his clothes. She then saw Colin outside of the room mouthing to her _"I'm sorry"_ She then nodded her head at him that it was okay for him to go since she was going to have a horrible night. "We will leave tomorrow, but right now, I want you." He said as he got on top on her.

**Okay, so sorry for the horrible ending! I apologize that I made Chris do all of that and I am sorry if I described it too much, but I just wanted you all to get the idea. I hate Chris myself, but I'm sticking with it. Anyways, hope you all like it. What do you all think is going to happen next? Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Jane, Korsak, Frost, and other police officers from the Portland Police Department, were standing outside of Chris's chambers in London with their guns ready to fire. Although they were not London police, it was their case and they got permission to come there and get the suspects. Parker, Hardison, Eliot, and Maura were all waiting outside of Lucille. They would all much rather be helping getting Nate back, but Jane told them it was best if they stayed in the van. Eliot was pissed because he could not help but Maura was slowly, but surely, calming him down and telling him that Jane knew what she was doing. Maura came along in case if all the injuries on Nate were deadly, which she was certain they would be.

Jane was still getting all of the weird "Hello Jane" calls. The first time she got it, she just hung up because the voice sounded familiar, but it is impossible for it to be him. She killed him. Every time the number called, she just ignored it. But next time they called, she would answer for certain.

"Police!" Jane yelled as she banged on the door as hard as she could. They heard no response from inside, not even any footsteps, but they figured if they were there, they would be downstairs. Frost then attempted to kick the door down but that didn't work out.

"I can't get in through the door. There is a lock and keypad to get it and I do not have any of my computer equipment with me and even if I did, I have no idea how to get his keypad number and none of us know how to pick locks." Frost said pissed because he couldn't knock down the door. He could usually always get down doors.

Jane then got an idea. She then picked up her phone and dialed Hardison's number.

"Yeah Jane?" Hardison asked.

"Hey, tell Parker to come here because we need her and we need you to find out the keypad number." Jane replied.

"Okay, well she is coming and I am pretty positive his keypad number is his birthday because usually everyone makes it their birthday." Hardison stated.

"Okay, well when is his birthday?" Jane asked.

"March 28." Hardison replied.

"No year?" Jane asked.

"No year. He only puts in his month and day." Hardison replied.

Parker then finally came up to the detectives. "What do you need?"

"We need you to pick the lock and then we need you to put in 0328 on this keypad." Jane replied.

Parker then nodded and started picking the lock. She then got the door unlocked and put the number in on the keypad and the door opened. Jane, Frost, Korsak, and all the other cops were about to go in but they were stopped by Parker.

"Why'd you stop us?" Jane asked.

"Because, there are motion sensors. If you were to walk in, something bad would probably happen. Hardison, can you turn off the sensors?" Parker asked through her earpiece.

"Yeah. I'm already on it. Chris has some amazing computer software." Hardison replied as he was trying to turn off the motion sensors. He then turned them off. "Alright, they are good to go."

Parker then nodded her head for them to go in. They all then stormed into the chamber and saw no one.

"Keep checking up here! Jane, Frost, and the 5 of you, come with me. We're going downstairs!" Korsak yelled as he, Jane, Frost, and 5 other officers went downstairs. They saw no humans but they did see there were a bunch of rooms to keep people in.

"Oh my god. He does human trafficking." Jane said.

"Guys, I found a note." Frost said as he held up the note.

_"What makes tick ticking noises and goes boom?" _The note asked.

"Oh my god! EVERYBODY OUT!" Jane yelled as she started running and the others followed they all then reached their cars and Jane ran over to Lucille. "HARDISON, GO!"

"What, why?" Hardison asked.

"THEY HAVE A BOMB IN THE BUILDING!" Jane yelled. Hardison then sped off and no sooner they sped off, the bomb went off. "Dammit, now we lost our crime scene."

"Was Nate in there?" Eliot asked with a concerned/pissed look on his face. Why would they leave Nate there and the bomb just went off.

"No. No one was." Jane replied. _"Where were they?" _Jane thought to herself.

*At Chris's new chambers in Canada*

"Chris, why out of all the places in the world, why in the bloody hell did we move to Canada?" Sophie asked.

"Because sweetie, the stupid detectives and Nate's friends won't even suspect we move to Canada because they know we both hate it here. We only moved here because it is the last place they would think we were at." Chris replied as he gave Sophie as kiss on the lips, which she still was not returning. All he kept on doing, on the trip there, all he did was beat on her.

Sophie knew the team better than Chris did. They weren't stupid. The detectives, maybe, but the team, no. They were smart. They would sooner or later find out that they would probably move to the one place on earth they both hate.

"Now, Sophie. Would you be a doll and go deal with our problem?" Chris asked as he handed Sophie a gun.

"You want me to kill him now?" Sophie asked.

"No, sweetie. You don't understand, you lil dumb ass. I just want you to shoot him somewhere. We haven't shot him anywhere, just shoot him." Chris replied.

"Fine!" Sophie replied raising her voice. For her doing that she got slapped in the face by Chris.

"Sophie. Don't you dare ever raise your voice at me again! Are we clear?" Chris asked Sophie. He then got slapped right back in the face.

"Chris, you may be able to slap me, but I can do the exact same thing!" Sophie said. For her slapping him, he then punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. "What the hell Chris?!" Sophie yelled.

"Sophie! You should know better than to slap me! Slap me again and I will do way worse things to you. Are we clear now?" Chris asked. Sophie just nodded her head because she knew if she wasn't going to corporate, he would hurt her even worse. "Good, now go deal with him!"

Sophie then got up off the ground, wiping herself and walked downstairs to where Nate was. She then walked up to Nate.

"Hey Soph." Nate said with a smile. Sophie couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey Nate. Today, what I'm going to do is going to hurt much more than everything else, okay?" Sophie said to Nate so he would know. She knew she had to hurt Nate but why the hell should she shoot him.

"Okay." Nate replied as he closed his eyes. Sophie then put the gun to his abdomen. "Is that a gun?"

"How can you tell if it's a gun or not? Your eyes are closed!" Sophie asked.

"I can tell when it's a gun. I can feel it." Nate replied opening his blue eyes to meet her brown ones. "You're going to shoot me?"

"I'm sorry Nate. But Chris told me to. Trust me, I don't want to either, but please just work with me." Sophie replied.

"Fine. I can't get out anyways, so you might as well." Nate said closing his eyes again. "Hey Soph, can I tell you something in case this may or may not kill me?"

"What?" Sophie asked.

"I love you." Nate replied. "I love you so much. Even though you're going to be the cause of my death, I still love you. So you might as well put a bullet through my heart and just end it all for me."

"I'm not going to kill you today Nate." Sophie said.

"Why not? Huh? You have already tortured me enough, why the hell do you need to some more? You obviously aren't ever going to love me again, so I don't see why you're even trying! Why don't you just kill me? So you and fucking precious Chris can go and live a happy fucking life together?" Nate yelled.

Tears then started rolling down Sophie's cheek.

"Why the fuck are you crying? I should be the one who is crying." Nate asked.

"He is beating me." Sophie replied still crying.

"He is what?" Nate asked now pissed off.

"He is beating on me and I don't know why. He says I'm being stupid and I just don't know what to do Nate." Sophie replied still crying as she wrapped her arms around Nate.

"I'm sorry Soph. I shouldn't have been so mean to you. I didn't know." Nate said. He wishes he could hug her back but since he was tied up, he couldn't.

"It's okay. I'm just confused about everything." Sophie replied. Just then Chris came down there.

"What the hell is going on?!" Chris asked. "Sophie, I told you to shoot him and what are you doing? You're hugging him!" Chris yelled as he slapped Sophie in the face making her fall to the ground.

"Hey you fucking bastard, you have no right to hit her!" Nate yelled to Chris.

Chris then started laughing. "And what are you going to do about it?" Chris asked.

"Chris, when I get pissed off enough, I couldn't probably break out of these handcuffs and kick your ass all the way to China." Nate replied.

Chris then grabbed his gun and put it to Nate's head. "You know what? Maybe today is the day you die, Nathan." Chris said.

"Okay. Then do it." Nate replied.

"Chris don't do it!" Sophie yelled as she grabbed her gun and put it up to Chris.

"Sophie, why the hell do you have a gun up to my head?" Chris asked.

"If you shoot him, I will shoot you." Sophie replied. "Now you can shoot him in the leg, arm, abdomen or whatever. Just not his head or anywhere else that can instantly kill him."

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because baby. We wanted to torture him, not kill him on sight. We can just continue to torture him." Sophie replied. Chris then grabbed Sophie by the waist and kissed her.

"Nobody wants to see that shit." Nate said looking away disgusted. Chris then punched Nate in the face.

"I love your thinking Sophie. Okay, we will. But you have to shoot him, got it?" Chris said to Sophie. She then nodded her head in response and he left.

"Sophie, what the hell? You went all from being all sad/pissed with Chris and now you're all lovey dovey?" Nate asked.

"Nate, shut the hell up." Sophie replied putting the gun up to his abdomen and pulling the trigger. He then screamed out in pain.

"What the hell Sophie?! What has happened to you?" Nate asked. She then grabbed a hammer and hit him where she just shot him. Nate then screamed out more in pain.

"Sorry Nate, it's just the way the world goes." Sophie replied as she walked out.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Nate asked. Just then a familiar face walked up to him.

"Hello Nate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Okay, so that is Chapter 6. Who do you think is there with Nate? And sorry for not confirming the whole, Hello Jane calls, I honestly just forgot I put it in the story, but in the next chapter, I will confirm who it is. Anyways, hope you all like the chapter. Sorry it took me almost 2 weeks to update. Please review! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello Nate." The familiar voice said to Nate.

"Sterling." Nate replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Nate, I'm here for Chris but I decided to come down and say Hello and make for sure you're doing fine." Sterling replied with a smirk.

"Doing fine? Sterling, they are torturing the hell out of me! And something has gotten into Sophie and I know it. And what are you doing for Chris?" Nate asked.

"Well, I am here to give him back some of his artwork he lost." Sterling replied. "And what do you mean something has gotten into Sophie?"

"She is a different person, James. I know something is wrong." Nate replied.

Sterling then knew it must have been serious. Nate barely ever called him James unless he was being serious about it. He then saw Nate's gunshot wound. "That looks ugly. What happened here?" Sterling asked. The wound was all bruised up.

"Sophie shot me and then took a hammer to it and made it worse." Nate replied.

"Sophie shot you? And how are you still alive?" Sterling asked.

"I can withstand a lot. And yes, Sophie shot me." Nate replied.

Sterling then looked around the room and looked back at Nate. "Nate, how about we make a negotiation?"

"What do you got?" Nate asked concerned.

"If I help you get out of here, you will help me take down one of the biggest criminals in the world." Sterling replied.

"And who would that be? Sophie? Parker? Eliot? Hardison?" Nate asked.

"No. Someone different. He is a murderer and I need to take him down." Sterling replied.

"Why are you dealing with homicide?" Nate asked.

"Because he is one of the biggest serial killers in America." Sterling replied.

"Ah, okay. And who would that be?" Nate asked.

"Charles Hoyt."

*In Portland*

Jane was sitting in her chair at the police station, wondering where to go with this case. Korsak went home, Hardison and Frost were trying to track them down again; the pair was actually starting to become friends since they both were into computers and they had a lot in common, Parker was off doing whatever she does, and Maura and Eliot went out on a date. So Jane was by herself. Her phone went off and it was the weird number. This time, she decided to answer it.

"What do you want?" Jane asked.

"Hello Jane." The voice said on the other line.

"How did you get this number and how do you know who I am?" Jane asked.

"Aw, Jane. You should know me by now. I know everything about you. I have contacts to get everything about you." The voice said. "Do you miss me Jane? Because I miss you."

"This is impossible, I killed you Hoyt!" Jane shouted.

"Haha, Jane. I know a very great doctor who brought me back to life." Hoyt replied.

"What do you want Hoyt?" Jane asked.

"Well Jane. I know where your little victim is." Hoyt replied with an ugly smile on his face.

"Did you hurt him?" Jane asked.

"Whoa Jane calm down. I would never!" Hoyt replied. "Why are you so into this case? Did you have a love affair with Mr. Ford?"

"Oh shut up Hoyt!" Jane shouted over the phone.

"Calm down, it was just a simple question." Hoyt defended himself.

"You said you know where he is. Where is he?" Jane asked.

"How about this? You come meet me and I will tell you where he is. How does that sound?" Hoyt asked.

"Not happening." Jane replied.

"Then I will not tell you where he is." Hoyt said.

Jane then looked back and saw Maura standing at the door. "I'll call you later."

"Excellent. Bye Jane." Hoyt said as he hung up the phone.

"How long have you been there?" Jane asked.

"Ever since the beginning of the conversation." Maura replied. "Did you have an affair with Nate?" Maura asked.

"Why does it matter?" Jane asked.

"Jane, I should be able to know because first, he is our victim and second, I am your best friend, I have every right to know." Maura replied.

"…..Yes. I had a relationship with him." Jane replied.

"Oh my god, Jane. Why didn't you tell us?" Maura asked.

"Because I knew everyone would start questioning and everything and I really just wanted to do my job, not be concerned about everyone asking me who I slept with." Jane replied.

"Oh. Well, did you like him?" Maura asked.

"Maura, I fell in love with him. But, there was nothing I could never do about it. It was a nice little thing we had but it didn't last. That's why I never make a big deal out of it." Jane replied.

"Oh. Why didn't you ever mention him to me before?" Maura asked.

"Because, I get the way with him the same way you get with Ian. I get emotional." Jane replied with her eyes getting teary, but she wiped them away.

"Oh. That sucks. I am sorry Jane." Maura said comforting Jane by rubbing her back.

"It's okay. I just never have talked about him until now." Jane replied. "I remember our first date. We went to the carnival together and that's where we first kissed. We kissed on the Ferris wheel. And then from there on, we dated for a little bit. And then things went bad and we broke up."

"I'm sorry Jane." Maura said, still comforting her.

"It's fine." Jane replied. "So, how do we find out where he is?"

"Well, Hoyt said he knew right?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, but the only way he will give up where Nate is, is if I go talk to him in person." Jane replied.

"Then go do that." Maura suggested.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Look, if Eliot and maybe other guys are there, they will watch your back and then we can get the location and go get Nate." Maura replied.

"It's tempting, Maura." Jane said.

"I know. But either you do this or we may not have a chance to get Nate. I mean, if Eliot wasn't here, I wouldn't want you doing this, but Eliot knows what to do." Maura said.

Jane then thought about it for a minute, and then sighed. "I'll do it. But only if he and some other guys are there to make for sure Hoyt doesn't murder me." Maura then nodded her head. Jane knew it was risky but she would do anything to get Nate back and make Sophie pay for what she did.

*At Chris's chambers*

Nate sat in the chair as Sophie tortured him by hurting him over and over again. He had gotten shot again, right next to where he got shot the last time. She was now beating on the place where she shot him. He was screaming out in pain as she was doing that.

"God, Sophie! What the fuck is your problem?" Nate asked.

"My problem is you!" Sophie replied as she just kept beating him.

"You know? I really hope you love the decision you're making because all Chris is going to do is continue beating you and raping you." Nate said. Silence then fell between them both. Nate knew about the beatings, but not that Chris was raping her.

"What makes you think he is raping me?" Sophie asked as she stopped beating him.

"Come on Sophie. I can tell when someone has been raped. You can see it in their eyes when they talk about the person and there are also signs." Nate replied.

"Like what?"

"Like the bruises on your wrists." Nate pointed out as Sophie then looked at her wrists. "That could be a number of things, but most of the time, it is probably he is trying to keep you down while he is raping you." Nate stated. "Another sign, you start shaking when he gets anywhere near you, which means you're afraid."

Sophie then had tears rolling down her cheek but then she quickly wiped them away. How could Nate know her so well? _Maybe because you've known him for a while you idiot. _Sophie thought to herself. "I….uh….I need to go." Sophie said as she started to leave the room.

"Soph, don't go. Please." Nate asked. Sophie then stopped because Nate hardly ever said please. "Look, we can stop talking about it, just please don't go."

"Why don't you want me to leave? I just have to stay down here and hurt you more."

"Because, I love seeing you." Nate replied.

"Even when I'm beating you?" Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow and small laugh.

Nate then gave a small laugh back. "Yes, even when you're doing that."

"I have to admit Nate. That is one of the things I love about you." Sophie said.

"What?"

"You still love me no matter what I do. No other man, well probably person, is like that with me." Sophie replied.

"Well, of course I will always love you. I told you that before and I will always tell you that. I love you Sophie."

"I, sort of, love you too Nate." Sophie said with a small smile.

Nate then gave her a smile. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I now for real, have to go. But I will see you later."

"Okay, I will just be waiting here." Nate said sarcastically.

**Okay, so this is the end of Chapter 7. What do you think is going to happen between Jane & Hoyt? What do you think Sterling is going to do? Reviews please! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning you all, this is going to be the darkest chapter of the story, so far, so if you don't like evil, don't read! **

Jane was walking in the dark alley, where she was going to meet up with Hoyt. She called him after her and Maura talked and he told her to meet him up here. But Jane felt protected, knowing that Eliot, Hardison, Maura, Parker, Korsak, and Frost had her back, so she felt fine meeting Hoyt in the dark alley. Jane was then just standing there waiting for Hoyt. She then saw a man with a flare in his hand walking up to her. She then knew it was Hoyt because he had a flare.

"Hello Jane. Long time, no see." Hoyt said with a creepy smile on his face. "Last time I saw you, you killed me, but lucky for me, some revived me."

"Okay, shut the hell up Hoyt." Jane said disgusted because someone actually brought this animal back to life. "Now, you said you knew where Nathan Ford was. Where is he Hoyt?"

"No, no, no, Jane. You know this isn't how it works. I need a favor in order for me to tell you where Mr. Ford is."

"What kind of favor do you want then?" Jane asked, knowing what he would probably ask for.

"You should know Jane." Hoyt replied. "But you know what kills me?"

"What?"

"You think you can outsmart me, Jane?" Hoyt asked.

"What do you….." Just as Jane was about to ask she saw 6 men carrying Maura, Eliot, Parker, Hardison, Korsak, and Frost.

"Let me go you bastard!" Eliot shouted at one of the guards but then he got punched in the face.

"How did you…" Jane was about to ask as Hoyt grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"You really think I would believe you would come to a dark alley with me alone?" Hoyt asked. "I knew you discussed it with Dr. Isles that you were going to meet up with me but not without backup. So I just brought some of my men to get your backup. And now that we have you, we have to take you." Hoyt said as he threw Jane in his van he brought along to take them all.

The other guards then threw the other 6 in the van with Jane. They all then covered up their mouths with tape and handcuffed all of them, except for Parker, which they roped her hands together. They then knocked them all out and they all then passed out.

*At Chris's chambers*

Chris and Sophie were already down in Nate's cell, torturing the hell out of him. Nate was seriously wondering what has gotten into Sophie because she was all nice to him and now she just wanted to kill him again. Just as they were torturing Nate, Hoyt and all of the other guards came in with Jane, Maura, Parker, Eliot, Hardison, Korsak, and Frost.

"Well, well, well, who do we have now Hoyt?" Chris asked as he looked at the 7 people.

"I got people who were going to be coming and getting Nate out." Hoyt replied.

"Bad, bad people. You know you all shouldn't come and help him." Chris said as he went up to Parker and slapped her in the face. Eliot then was trying to fight out of the guard's arms, but it didn't work out. "Put them in these chairs." Chris said as he got 7 chairs and the guard's and Hoyt sat all of them in a chair and tied them up.

Chris then grabbed a gun and shot Korsak in the stomach.

"KORSAK!" Jane yelled as she fought to get out of the chair but then she got stabbed in the hands for the second time by Hoyt.

Sophie then grabbed a gun and shot Parker in the arm.

"What the hell Sophie?" Hardison yelled as she then got hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer.

"HARDISON!" Eliot yelled as he fought now to get out of his chair but then Sophie shot him in the arm and leg.

Chris, Sophie, and Hoyt then proceeded to hurt Maura and Frost, which Chris punched Frost several times in the face and stomach with brass knuckles and Sophie kicking Maura in the stomach several times.

"OKAY, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Nate yelled. Chris, Sophie, and Hoyt then stopped and stared at Nate. "You all are here supposed to be hurting me, not them!"

"Oh, but darling, that's the thing, it's killing you seeing all the people you love and care about getting hurt." Sophie said.

"You're a fucking bitch, I hope you realize this." Nate said and receiving a punch from Chris for saying it. "Well, she needs to know. Sophie, you're hurting the people you love and care about, so what good is it doing you?"

"I don't love or care about any of them!" Sophie shouted.

"Bullshit! You've told me before how much Parker was like a daughter and sister to you!" Nate shouted. "And how Hardison was like a brother and how Eliot was like a brother! So don't bullshit me with that shit you don't care about them because deep down in that cold heart of yours, you still care!"

Sophie then just stood there in shock that Nate just said all of that. Did she really just hurt the people who really meant that much to her? She then shook that thought out of her head and got back to reality. "I have to go." Sophie said as she left.

"We all will be back later, so don't do anything stupid." Chris said as he, Hoyt, and the guards in the room left.

Just then, Sterling and Maggie came into the room and starting taking off their handcuffs.

"Maggie? What the hell you doing here?" Nate asked as he was curious why his ex-wife was there.

"I'm helping Sterling so you all can escape." Maggie replied as she got his handcuffs off. "Oh my god, Nate! You look horrible!"

"Thanks, you look lovely too." Nate sarcastically replied.

"No, I mean, look at all of your wounds! Once we get out, you all need medical attention!" Maggie said as she helped Nate get up from his chair.

"How did you all get in here anyways?" Parker asked as she got up from her seat.

"We knocked out the guards with chloroform." Sterling replied as he was helping Eliot out of his cuffs. Although he and Eliot didn't like each other much, this wasn't the way Sterling wanted to see Eliot Spencer go down.

"That's cool. But how are we going to get out with this place being full with guards?" Eliot asked as he got out of his seat and as he got the bullets out of his arm and leg.

"Well, number one, were going to stitch you up Eliot." Sterling said as he was untying Maura so she could stitch Eliot up. "And second, were going to take their weapons and kill them if we have to so we can get you all out."

"And what's stitching me up going to do?" Eliot asked.

"Man, he means that so they don't have to kill, you can just punch someone's lights out. It would be better than killing a bunch of people." Hardison replied. Eliot then just nodded his head. He wouldn't mind punching some people in the face. He wished though he could punch Chris and Sophie straight in the face, but as of right now, he had to protect his family.

They all then were out of their handcuffs and Maura was curing all of their wounds, except Nate's because his was so bad, it had to be treated in a hospital. He hated the fact he had to go to a hospital, but he would do whatever it takes to get better. But Maura gave him some pain pills and stitched up his stab wounds. They all then got up and got out of the room. Sterling recommends for none of them to run because then that would make a bunch of noise and it would attract the guards and then they would get caught. They saw the first guard and Eliot knocked him out cold. All the other guys in their path, Eliot also knocked out cold.

They then reached the door and were about the make their escape. But then, Chris, Sophie, Hoyt, and a bunch of other guards were standing right in front of them, blocking their path.

"Excuse me, but where the hell do you think you all are going?" Chris asked the group of 10. Chris then snapped his fingers and all the guards grabbed the 10 people and took them all back down to Nate's cell. Chris had Sterling in his arms and Sophie had Maggie in hers. "Why couldn't you people just wait until we said it was fine for you to go?" Chris asked. "Now you just made it worse on yourselves."

"Like you'll ever let us go." Jane said sarcastically to Chris.

"I was going to, someday, but now I am reconsidering it." Chris replied. "And Sterling, we were doing business together, why did you go behind my back to help these people?"

SNAP! Just like that, Chris and Sophie snapped the necks of James Sterling and Maggie Collins.

"NO!" Nate yelled. "Damn you Chris!" Nate yelled as he got out of the guards hands that had him and punched Chris in the face, but then got pulled off of Chris by two guards and then got slapped in the face by Sophie.

"Lock them up!" Chris shouted as he was touching his face because it was hurting from Nate's punch. The guards then did what he said and locked Nate up. Sophie walked with them to make for sure they wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Sophie, why the hell did you kill Maggie?" Nate asked with sorrow. He was upset that he just saw the woman he loved, kill the woman he once loved and was married to. He knew this was not Sophie. Someone has gotten into her brain and did something or maybe it's not even Sophie. Maybe it's an evil twin. But Nate knew she had no twin.

"Because, that bitch was trying to let you all escape and we can't have that." Sophie replied.

"You have no idea how badly I want to punch you straight in the damn face right now." Nate said.

"You would never. You love me too much, remember?" Sophie reminded him with a smirk.

"You know what? I honestly think I'm starting to fall out of love with you." Nate replied.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm not in love with you anymore. You're a bitch. You are the worst human being I've ever met in my life. You are selfish. You hurt people you once called your family. All because of Chris." Nate replied. "I hope you realize what you are going to lose because of him."

"I won't lose anything. Chris and I will get married and then we will have a family of our own and then I won't have to worry about you or anyone else anymore." Sophie stated.

"So, if this is how it is going to be, then fuck you too Sophie." Parker said.

"Oh shut up Parker!" Sophie shouted.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO SHUT UP! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE FAMILY!" Parker yelled. "You said I was like your sister, even like your daughter. You've told me all of this before and you said nothing will ever change your mind about that."

Sophie just sat Parker down on her chair and tied her hand and legs together.

"We talked all the time, Sophie. You know we did." Parker started to say. "You told me how much of a brother Eliot and Hardison were to you. And you also told me that no man has ever made you feel the way Nate's make you feel. What happened to that Sophie?" Parker asked.

Sophie then stood there with tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She couldn't show that everything Parker was telling her was hurting her. She knew her feelings towards Parker, Hardison, and Eliot, but she wasn't sure about Nate. She knew she had a love for him. She just didn't know if it was she had a stronger love for Nate then she did for Chris.

"And Sophie, you told me about Chris before. You told me how much you loved him when you met him. You said he was the only man you loved for a while, until you met Nate. You said once you met Nate, all your feelings for Chris just went away in an instant. Do not remember any of that?" Parker asked.

"I have to go." Sophie replied as she ran off, crying. She know did remember saying all of that to Parker, but she didn't even know what was going on with her life. She wasn't sure about anything. Not her feelings for Chris or for Nate. She knew she loved them both, but she also hated them both. She hated Nate for being so smart and knowing her so well. And she hated Chris for beating her and raping her whenever he wanted to. They had sex every night, but sometimes she really didn't even want to, but she just went along like she wanted to, so technically, she was being raped. And Chris beat her whenever she said something stupid, which she often did, she would admit to herself. She then reached her bedroom and started crying. Chris then came in there.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chris asked as he sat on the bed next to Sophie.

"Everything. I don't know anything anymore about my life." Sophie replied as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"You have me, Sophie. Isn't that enough for you, you ungrateful bitch?" Chris asked as he slapped her in the face.

"IT IS ENOUGH FOR ME CHRIS!" Sophie yelled. "JUST STOP BLOODY BEATING ME!" Sophie yelled as more tears ran down her face and she got up from the bed. "I'm not a punching bag, you bastard!"

"I realize that Sophie, but when you do stupid things or say stupid things, you need to learn. One way or another." Chris said as he got up from the bed and got her in the corner. He then started touching her in ways she did not liked to be touched. "Do you love me, Sophie?"

She knew she had to say yes. Maybe if she did, he would stop touching her. "Of course I do, Chris. You know I do. I just wish you would just stop beating me." Sophie replied.

"I will, if you stop being stupid and taking Nate's side all the time." Chris said.

"I will stop Chris." Sophie replied.

"Good dear. Now let's lay down on the bed." Chris said as he laid down on the bed and started kissing Sophie.

**Okay, so this is chapter 8. Sorry if it was too dark/evil. Sorry about the horrible parts and the cursing. But I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long to update. But, I hope you all enjoyed it. What do you all think is going to happen next? Please leave reviews! They are appreciated. Thanks for everyone who waited for so long! **


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two months and they were all still in Chris's chambers, get tortured every day. They all wished that they would just kill them so they can get out of the pain and misery they are in, but that's just it, that's what Chris wants. It has actually gotten to the point where Chris and Hoyt would rape the women. Hoyt got Jane and Maura. Chris got Parker. It pissed all the men off that they actually did it to them. Every time they did it, you could hear the girls scream and yelling for help and yelling Eliot's, Nate's, Hardison's, Frost's, or Korsak's name, thinking maybe, they would luckily get out and go help them, like how it happens in the movies, but it wasn't that way.

Sophie then walked down to give her beating to the guys and Chris and Hoyt came down and got the females to do their thing with them. Nate's eyes filled with tears because he saw Chris taking Parker and Parker was staring at Nate for help and he was upset because there was absolutely nothing he could do.

"What are you going to cry, you little bitch?" Sophie asked Nate as she noticed that tears were in his eyes.

"No, I have to stay strong. I have to stay strong for Parker, I have to for Eliot, I have to for Hardison, and I have to for everyone here who you all took because you're all bastards. Taking innocent peoples and taking these women and raping them. How could you stand by and let that happen, Sophie?" Nate asked.

"Nate, it's just rape. They'll be fine." Sophie replied.

"Oh, its just rape. Well, how would you feel if that was you?" Eliot asked. "What if they get one of those women pregnant?"

"Their smart about it. They wear condoms." Sophie replied.

"You know what? I hope one of these times they don't wear one, so when we get out of here, we can do a rape kit on one of them and they'll find out who raped them and then your asses will go to jail, if you're still alive." Eliot stated.

"Like any of you will get out of here. We have gotten more security since you all attempted to escape with Maggie and Sterling." Sophie said. "You all will never get out of here."

They then started hearing Parker screaming and yelling.

"PARKER, SHUT UP!" Sophie yelled.

Hardison then got pissed and attempted to get out of his chair. Sophie then slapped him in the face.

"What Hardison? You pissed because your precious Parker is getting raped?" Sophie asked. "She'll be fine. At least she isn't getting murdered."

Hardison then managed to get his chair off the ground and hit Sophie with it, causing her to hit the ground. Eliot then realized that they could do that. So Eliot then managed to get his chair off the ground and started walking. He couldn't really walk, considering his legs were tied together, but he could hop. So he started hopping and got over to where the weapons were. He saw a knife and grabbed it with his mouth and managed to get his hand down to his cuffed up hands and he started cutting the rope that was around his body. Hardison had Sophie distracted by him constantly hitting her with his chair. Eliot then got the rope off his body and he was up from the chair. He then cut the rope around his feet. The only problem now was the handcuffs, but all he did was get really mad and the handcuffs just broke off from the pressure in his hands. He was now free.

Eliot Spencer was now free from the chair. He then ran over to Sophie and tackled her to the ground and picked up a syringe that she was going to use to knock them out and he stuck it in her arm and she got knocked out.

"Well, I'll be damned Eliot. Good job." Nate said smiling. Eliot was the best hitter in the world and Nate knew that, but he was surprised Eliot managed to do all of that.

Eliot then started to untie the ropes from all of the men's bodies and legs. He then found the keys to the handcuffs on Sophie and undid all of their handcuffs. Now all 5 men were free. There were no guards in the room, which they were shocked by that. But now the hardest part was getting the girls and getting the hell out of there.

"Nate, what is the plan?" Eliot asked the mastermind.

"Okay, this place has more security, so we'll just wait for them to come back in." Nate said.

"How the hell we gonna do that? They'll see us and shoot us on sight." Hardison asked.

"I got an idea."

*About 30 Minutes Later*

Chris and Hoyt were walking back to the room to take the girls back to the room. Once they reached the room. It was pitch black. You couldn't see a thing.

"What the hell?" Chris said. "Sophie?" Chris shouted. "SOPHIE?!" Chris shouted louder.

Just then, he heard Hoyt struggling. Once he looked back, the lights were back on and he saw Hoyt on the ground, unconscious and noticed the girls were not by Hoyt's side or his side anymore. Nate, Parker, and Hardison, three peoples that Chris has kept for two months and torturing were surrounding him.

"Good plan, but I have all my guards." Chris said as he attempted to use his phone to call them all, but it wasn't working.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry, I kind of turned off your phone services." Hardison said.

Chris then grabbed for his gun and tried to shoot, but there weren't any bullets.

"Oh yeah and Parker stole your bullets." Nate stated.

Chris then gave Parker a death glare. If looks could kill, Parker would be dead.

"What? I'm a thief!" Parker stated.

"Where is Sophie?" Chris asked.

"Oh yes, well Korsak, Frost, Jane, and Maura took her. They are already out of the building." Nate replied.

"How are they already out of the building?" Chris asked. He was so confused by all of this.

"Eliot knocked out all of your guards. Not with his fists of course, but with your knock out gas you all have." Nate replied. "They come in handy, very good if you want to knock out about 100 people in a room."

Chris then looked around the room shocked. He couldn't believe they could pull this off.

"So what now? You all going to leave? I will get you all one day!" Chris shouted.

"Yes and another problem." Nate began to say but then they heard cops sirens. "That's your problem. We call the police and told them that we were kept held hostage here for two months straight, getting tortured, and that women were getting raped. They also didn't like it very much when they found out that 3 of the people you held hostage were detectives and one of them was a chief medical examiner."

"WHAT? There were police here all this time?" Chris asked.

"Yes and we have proof of everything you all have done because whenever Jane went to go meet up with Hoyt, Hardison put a button cam on her blouse, the one she has been wearing for the past 2 months and all the proof of everything, the beatings, the rapes, are all on footage now Chris." Nate said as he got up in Chris's face. "You and Hoyt are going to jail for a long time. And the women agreed to do a rape kit."

"You won't find anything on them. We wore condoms." Chris stated.

"Oh yes, you all did, but before you all got to go on with your rape, Hardison went upstairs to were you all were and poked holes in the condoms, so yeah, there will be proof." Nate replied.

"You sly bastards!" Chris said as he started running.

"The cops are going to catch him, right Nate?" Hardison asked.

"Of course they will. Their actually outside right now, Chris just doesn't know that." Nate replied.

Nate, Hardison, and Parker then walked out of the building, seeing the world outside of the chambers and saw the cops having Chris in custody and them going inside the building to get evidence of everything and to get Hoyt. Ambulance people then came up to the three and took them over to the ambulance to get them stitched up and healed. Nate's was the worse, but he refused to go to the hospital. Sophie then walked up to Nate.

"Why didn't you get me arrested?" Sophie asked.

"Because you don't deserve it Sophie. You were manipulated into doing everything. The beatings, the falling in love with Chris, it was all under manipulation." Nate replied. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, I wish I would have noticed that." Sophie said. "A therapist they brought along just talked to me. She showed me all of it was manipulation. And I can't believe I just let that asshole manipulate me."

"It's not your fault Soph." Nate stated.

"I'm sorry Nate." Sophie said. "I am so, so, so sorry. For everything I did to you, everything I did to Parker, Eliot, and Hardison. I hate myself for it now."

Nate then gave Sophie a hug to comfort her.

"It's okay Sophie. I forgive you." Nate said.

"The others don't." Sophie stated.

"Yes we do Sophie." Eliot said from behind.

Sophie then gave all of them a big hug and then let go.

"It was all manipulation Sophie; it's not your fault." Eliot said.

"I just feel like it is." Sophie replied.

"Don't worry about it sis." Parker said as she gave Sophie a big hug.

"We should all start from scratch; act like it never happened and we can all go shoe shopping with Sophie." Hardison said, getting a hug from Sophie.

"If anything, I should take you all out shopping. Yeah we should do that. Tomorrow. I'll take you all and get you all anything you want." Sophie said.

"Anything?" Parker asked.

"Yes anything." Sophie replied. She then looked over at Nate, knowing she needed to talk to him. "Can you all just give me and Nate a sec?" They all nodded their heads as they walked away.

"Soph, I know what you're going to…." Nate began to say as he got interrupted by Sophie's lips. He then pulled her in her closer. Their lips then disconnected. Their foreheads were against each other's. They both just smiled at each other.

"Thank you for never giving up on me." Sophie said.

"I knew that wasn't you. I knew that wasn't Sophie Devereaux. I knew it was some monster that invaded your beautiful soul." Nate replied smiling.

"You're a bit corny, you know that?" Sophie stated.

"A little bit, I'll try to be better with it." Nate replied smiling.

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for always making me happy, even whenever I'm pissed off at you. And I just thank you for everything Nate." Sophie said.

"Anytime." Nate replied smiling still. "I love you Sophie."

"I love you too Nate. I love you very much, more than you'll ever know." Sophie said as she began to kiss him.

*At the Prison*

The guards were taking Chris to his cell. Once they got him in there. He went to go introduce himself to his cell mate.

"Hello, I'm Chris." Chris said as he put his hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Hello, I'm Victor Dubenich." He replied shaking his hand. "What are you in for?"

"This asshole named Nathan Ford got me arrested." He replied. "What about you?"

"Same reason. That bastard ruined my life!" Victor replied. "I want to end him!"

"Well, if me and you come up with a master plan, we can get out together and go kill Nate and his crew. What do you say?" Chris said holding out his hand.

"Deal." Victor replied.

**Okay, so this is the end of Forever and Always, but there will be a sequel! Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. So until next time! The sequel will be coming around either around December or January. Thanks!**


End file.
